bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soul reaper magnum
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Salubri page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 09:51, September 3, 2009 Re:Hey Whats up? Sorry I really didn't have anything new to post on your forum, so I kinda just added something on your Vizard forum to get it back at the top. Recently i've been a little busy editing trivia from other users correcting problems & answering questions on certain discussion pages. Also I posted two forums of my own. They are Espada Yammy Rialgo & Aizen Cunning or Crazy. U should check them out. Seeing as how this is the first time i've commented on your talk page I would like to personally welcome U to Bleach Wikia(its just a formality of mine). One more thing. U should customize your User page to better explain yourself. If your unsure what to put just take a look at mine or User:WhiteStrikes (he's got a nice one). At any rate if u have any questions or just wanna chat leave something on my talk page & i'll get back to u. Minato88 01:45, October 11, 2009 (UTC) User page looks good, i'll try to come up with something to add to your forum. Minato88 18:31, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Question Not to long ago there was a forum going around that was centered around the espada(It has since fallen out of use). Many users including me were arguing mostly about the top 4. The arguments were based on whether we thought Starrk, Barragan, Hallibel, & Ulquiorra were Vasto Lorde. I thought all 4 of them were, yet others said Ulquiorra wasn't, but the other 3 were. Still some others only thought Starrk & Barragan were. The fourth group thought none of them Espada were Vasto Lorde. This Forum fell out of use before u had a chance to post your opinion, so I was curious whether u thought any of these 4 were Vasto Lorde. Minato88 19:13, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I see your point. Still, i'm dying to actually see a confirmed Vasto Lorde or for TK to tell us if any of the Arrancar we have seen were Vasto. Well we'll just have to wait(which sucks considering how far behind the US broadcasting is). Minato88 19:21, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Re:New Movie Since it mid october I doubt we'll have the second movie, The Diamond Dust Rebellion air this year. I used to watch Inuyasha on adult swim & the movies were about 7 to 9 months apart. So I suspect some time next year in april or May the second movie will air. The third one will come out late 2010 early 2011. Minato88 19:07, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh sorry. No I haven't heard anything about a fourth movie. Minato88 20:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:Forum No I haven't but I will. User:Zwann ha posted a blog about the Espada. U might want to check it out. Minato88 17:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wonderweiss: Vasto Lordes I read the comment u put on the blog. U stated something that hasn't been talked about, Wonderweiss being the first Lordes Aizen recruited. If this is true it might help explain his autism(since Aizen tried to change him before the Hogyoku was fully awakened). U should post this in a Forum & see what the others think. Minato88 19:47, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Re:Byakuya & Kenpachi I too am looking forward to this. U are actually the first person I heard about this from. Do u think that Yammy is strong enough to take on both captains by himself? I really want to see more of three characters, Kenpachi being one & Shunsui & Yamamoto are the other two. In both the FKT & Hueco Mundo it seems we are going to see just that. Did u hear what the user BollyW said about Ichigo cause if u didn't just tell me & I'll tell u. Its a really cool theory. Minato88 06:51, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Bolly pointed out that Hollow Ichigo told him not to die before he returned. Yet in his first fight with Ulquiorra Ichigo was killed. This might explain why his mask was heavier & why he was unable to rehollowfy while fighting Yammy, the Inner Hollow is trying another coup'de tat(I think thats how its spellt). I too think Yammy is in for a tough fight, especially seeing as how he has already lost a leg. This all makes me wonder how he will retaliate. I wonder if Yammy has something secret hidden. It would be nice to see another Arrancar use Segunada Etapa. He did state that he wanted to get stronger to help Ulquiorra. Its kinda sad though. Yammy seems to not care at all about Ulquiorras death. I just lost a lot of my liking for him. Minato88 08:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) I was actually thinking about something a little different. The Seguanda Etapa seems to be the Arrancars version of a Shinigamis Bankai. Where as most Shinigamis Zanpakutos become bigger when in Bankai, Ichigos doesn't. I was thinking maybe Yammy's Etapa will make him smaller. What do u think? Minato88 04:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I just logged on & looked at the history. Someone needs to pay more attention, 110 years ago Gin was obvilously younger & the two didn't know eachother. Plus they don't share the same surname. Minato88 19:25, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Re:Isshin Really? A Substitue, huh. Well eitherway, as soon as we are done with the Zanpakuto Tales Arc we have another mini-arc(which i don't know what its supposed to be about) & then we have the Arc telling us about Isshins past. So it looks like its going to be a good while before we see the Espada again. Minato88 21:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, at the rate the anime is going right now the whole damn manga might end before we get back to FKT. But things are looking up for the current anime ep, Kenpachi has appeared at last(& of course, he looks ready to fight). Oh, btw. Have u seen the 11th opening for Bleach & if so what'dd u think? Minato88 19:59, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Well, it different(Like all the others its unique). It had no other enemies besides Muramasa & the Zanpakuto, which leads me to think the next 25 or so eps will be about the Zanpakuto tales arc(It looks like Ichigo will be the one to defeat the main bad guy as always). Overall, it doesn't stand out like the first, second, or ninth did. The one bit of good news is Yamamoto was seen so i'm hoping we do see his Zanpakuto(Overall thats the one i'd like to see the most). Minato88 17:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) I agrgee with you on that bankai thing yeah that old geezer needs to show his bankai sooner or later or my name is Grmmjow jackerjacks and lets have a chat if you are a lil bored :) Eliskuya2 13:00, October 28, 2009 (UTC)